callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Favela
Favela is a medium-sized multiplayer map in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. It was originally planned to be included as a multiplayer map in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare's Variety Map Pack, but was cut out of the final release. Overview Favela, a multi-tiered map set in the slums of Rio de Janeiro, is based on the Campaign missions "The Hornet's Nest " and "Takedown". This map features fast paced and close quarters battles. It has many tall buildings for snipers and alleys for close quarters. Much of the map is built vertically with plenty of space around the rooftops and two-story buildings. There is a soccer field where the battles are mostly held.This map can accommodate many different styles of play and gametypes. Description Most buildings feature two stories and make keeping track of enemies very difficult. Getting the high ground on this map may give players more range, but they need to keep their eyes open in all directions and altitudes since there is seldom any solid cover on the higher levels. The Commando perk or a Tactical Knife can be very useful on this map, as players will frequently be running head-on into enemies. Commando Pro's fall damage resistance can be useful too; on the roofs, sometimes the best way to get out of an enemy's sights (or to get the drop on them, sometimes literally) is to drop off a building. Also, falling too far from buildings will cause severe injury or death unless using the Commando Pro perk. Controlling the high ground will help win a match, though every building has more than one way of reaching the roof. Players can jump across most roofs, to help with the battle. Although this map is fairly large, close quarter encounters are frequent, especially near buildings that lead to rooftops. The ditch on the upper level, also the flag spawn for Task Force 141 is often overlooked, as most action takes place down at the lower level. This area can be a useful defensive feature for objective-based games or for ambushes. Hiding in the ditch, and waiting till the signal that an enemy is taking the flag, can be a very effective ambush. In Domination there is a big advantage for Task Force 141, since they are spawning right beside the flag A, while the Militia has to run a long way to get to flag C. Controversy and removal On the 2nd October 2012 a YouTube video was uploaded called "Message to Infinity Ward From Muslims - رساله ل الشركه" saying that in a bathroom on the map, there is a picture frame above the toilet with writing that says "Is my body too Allahlicious for you, babe?". In Islam it is forbidden to say anything about Islamic religion in a bathroom.YouTube - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4M6JIUn9bDU The map was then removed from all public playlists on the 6th October 2012 after the video went viral and will not appear in the game until the texture has been removed by a title updateKotaku - Modern Warfare Map Removed After Complaints From Muslim Gamers Fuck islam Trivia *The map is not based on either Takedown nor The Hornet's Nest, but has the same elements. This is likely because it was originally supposed to be released in the Variety Map Pack in Call Of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. *There are wall paintings found throughout the map. The same are found on the traincars in Derail. *The shower in one of the rooms was swapped to the other side with the March 30th patch. *If the player does an elevator glitch on this map and get under the map and run out towards the sea, they can see an actual overview of a real picture of Rio De Janeiro. *If the player knifes the leftmost mirror in the barbershop it will kill or injure the player, depending on their current health. *There is a teddy bear found in a building here. *In the ice cream shop, there is a shelf with candy on it that has the design of Good and Plenty on it, but instead the packaging reads, 'Sweet and Sexy'. * When an airstrike is called in at the right angle, the jets will appear to fly through the mountain behind the map. *The Task Force 141 team use Woodland and Desert character models, rather than the Brazilian models like in the campaign. *The ice cream shop is named "Pelayo's". This is most likely a reference to Cpt. "Deadly" Pelayo, the Cobra pilot rescued in "Shock and Awe" in Call of Duty 4. Pelayo is also an employee at Infinity Ward, whom Cpt. Deadly was originally named after. *On the top of the map in the newspaper stands, articles with the headline Call of Duty 2 can be seen. The player can break these open with a bullet or knife, and the papers inside read, "Infinity Ward Times". *If the player goes into spectator mode he can go up to the statue of Jesus on top of the hill which appears to be made out of blocks. This can also be seen if the player looks at it through a sniper scope. If the player gets close enough to the statue, it seems to be floating. *If the player has the English version of the game, the tombstones near the bottom left corner of the map are printed in English. *One of the tombstones says "Pablo Escobar" on it. Escobar was a famous drug lord from Colombia. *If the player goes by the door on the large building in the back of the map, there is a elevation with some bushes and trees, if the player looks closely there are some bricks laid out that spell REMY. This is more visible form the top of the building. A similar signature can be found in Crash. *The Favela in Call of Duty is based on the Favela da Rocinha in Rio de Janeiro. *When a Tactical Nuke is called in on this map it usually starts near the O Cristo Redentor statue and goes slightly higher than the mountain and statue. *If the player stands still long enough he can hear things in the background such as car horns beeping, a child saying "Daddy", a dog barking, a baby cooing, glass shattering, a door shutting hard, etc. *Originally, there were going to be airplanes flying above the map occasionally (like in "The Hornet's Nest" and Highrise). *Favela is the only multiplayer map set in Brazil to be based on a campaign level, including parts of both "Takedown" and "The Hornet's Nest". Rundown, Quarry, Underpass, and Carnival are not based on campaign levels. *In the ice cream shop, on the counter, there is a VHS tape with a label written in Arabic which says "Death to the enemy. Al-Asad is the savior of the people. Victory is ours". *One of the many papers littering the area reads: "InfinityWard.com, seeking a job". *In an alcove on the gray building above the soccer pitch, there is strange writing along with a red lizard. The writing is in an unknown language. *From the third floor of the green house, there are three cars in the street. If the player jumps and lands on an unexploded car roof, the car will explode and is highly likely to kill the player. *On top of the mountain in the background, the famous statue "O Cristo Redentor", meaning "Christ the Redeemer" is seen, conveying this map is based in Rio de Janeiro. *Originally, it was impossible to shoot through the banana leaves found on both this map (the garden roof) and Underpass but since the patch was made for this situation, it is now possible. *In free spectate mode, if the player goes all the way up to the mountain with the O Cristo Redentor, the player find that the mountain can be flown through, but the statue is solid and floating behind the mountain. *On the traffic light there is an arrow. This arrow points to the left and down, which is a street. It was most likely an accident on the developers' part. *In the Family Guy episode, "April in Quahog", Peter buys the kids an Xbox 360. At the end of the episode, Peter is playing on the Xbox 360, and seems to be struggling with the controls. The camera then cuts to a view of the TV, which reveals that Peter is playing a game of Team Deathmatch on Favela, very badly. In addition, the killcam reveals that Peter (with a gamertag of pgriffin69x) was killed by FOURZEROTWO, also known as Robert Bowling. *In the movie 'Percy Jackson and the Lightning Thief', the character Luke can be seen playing Free-For-All on Favela, using an L86 LSW. He is using a PS3 controller but the player menu is that for the Xbox 360. *The clock in the barber shop does not move. *If the player looks at the counter in Pelayo's, directly above it there are two Burger Town menus written in English. *If the player looks inside some of the cars in the level, they will not have any seats. There will only be news papers with Arabic writing in them. References ru:Favela Category:Maps Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Cancelled Levels Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Multiplayer Levels Category:Maps Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Multiplayer Levels Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Multiplayer Category:Task Force 141